The present invention relates to a protective athletic gripping glove, and more particularly to an oversized protective basketball gripping glove having finger extension portions and a thumb extension portion to allow the hand to facilitate a better grip when holding, shooting, dribbling, passing, catching, or rebounding a basketball, and yet protect the hand from injury.
Regulation basketballs having standard measurements and weight specifications are used in professional basketball associations and amateur basketball leagues. The National Basketball Association, Continental Basketball Association and National Collegiate Athletic Association require an official regulation basketball measuring 291/2 inches in circumference and weighing 21 ounces to be used in all games. Use of the standard size basketball gives players with large hands an advantage over players with small hands because larger hands cover more surface of the basketball and that creates a tighter grip which provides more accuracy when shooting and passing, and more control when dribbling, catching and rebounding. In addition, a player with large hands can grip or "palm" a basketball with one hand, leaving the other hand free to ward off defenders or establish position under the basket. A player with small hands is at a disadvantage because he or she must use both hands to grip a basketball which eliminates the benefit of a free hand.
Various basketball gloves and hand covering apparatuses are known in the prior art. U.S. Pat. No. 5,500,956 to Schulkin (1996), U.S. Pat. No. 4,738,447 to Brown (1988) and U.S. Pat. No. 3,707,730 to Slider (1973) disclose fingerless gloves which only cover the palm and back of the user's hand. U.S. Pat. No. 4,881,275 to Cazares (1989) discloses a partial hand covering apparatus which is merely five separate finger tip covering cowls attached to elastic bands and anchored by an adjustable wrist band. U.S. Pat. No. 3,640,532 to Bauer (1972) discloses a flexible tube secured to the user's hand by means of an elastic loop and elastic straps. None of the known basketball gloves and apparatuses, however, are concerned with enlarging the user's hand periphery or providing pads to protect the user's hand.
A variety of hockey and lacrosse gloves, represented by U.S. Pat. No. 4,815,147 to Gazzano (1989) and U.S. Pat. No. 4,930,162 to Cote (1990), use pads along the fingers, wrist and back of hand to protect the user while gripping a handled implement such as a hockey stick or lacrosse stick. The bulky pads associated with these gloves restrict freedom of hand movement and offer no assistance to someone attempting to handle a basketball.
Accordingly, there has been a need for a basketball glove which expands the user's hand periphery, improves his or her ability to grip a basketball, and protects the hand from injury. Such a device would enable players with small hands to enjoy the same basketball handling capabilities as players with large hands.